Information
=Pringles= Pringles is a brand of potato- and wheat-based snacks originally developed by Procter & Gamble. Pringles are sold in more than 140 countries[1] and have yearly sales of more than US$1 billion.[2] In April 2011, P&G agreed to the $2.35 billion sale of the brand to Diamond Foods of California, more than tripling the size of Diamond's snack business.[3] Beginnings Pringles brand potato crisps were first sold in the United States in October 1968, and distributed internationally by the mid-1970s.[4] The original Pringles television commercials were written, produced and directed by Thomas Scott Cadden (composer of the original Mr. Clean jingle) in 1968, while working at Tatham-Laird and Kudner Advertising Agency in Chicago. There are several theories behind the origin of the name "Pringles". One theory refers to Mr. Mark Pringle, who filed a US Patent 2,286,644 titled "Method and Apparatus for Processing Potatoes" on March 5, 1937.[5] Mr. Pringle's work was cited by Procter & Gamble (P&G) in filing their own patent for improving the taste of dehydrated processed potatoes.[6] Another theory suggested two Procter advertising employees lived on Pringle Drive in Cincinnati, and the name paired well with potato.[6] From the Pringles.com website: P&G chose the Pringles name from a Cincinnati telephone book, having been inspired by Pringle Drive in Finneytown, Ohio, due to its pleasing sound.[7] Development P&G wanted to create a perfect chip to address consumer complaints about broken and stale chips, and air in the bags. The task was assigned to chemist Fredric Baur, who, from 1956 to 1958, created Pringles’ saddle shape from fried dough, and the can to go with it. Mr. Baur could not figure out how to make the chips taste good, though, and he eventually was pulled off the Pringles job to work on another brand. In the mid-1960s, another P&G researcher, Alexander Liepa, restarted Mr. Baur’s work, and set out to improve on the Pringles taste, which he succeeded in doing.[8] While Mr. Baur was the true inventor of the Pringles crisp, according to the patent Pringles was invented by Alexander Liepa of Montgomery, Ohio.[9] Gene Wolfe, a mechanical engineer-author known for science fiction and fantasy novels, developed the machine that cooks them.[10] Their consistent saddle shape is mathematically known as a hyperbolic paraboloid.[11] Their design is reportedly aided by supercomputers to ensure safe aerodynamics while packaging.[12][13] Pringles have only about 42% potato content, the remainder being wheat starch and flours (potato, corn, and rice) mixed with vegetable oils and an emulsifier.[14] Contrary to a popular misconception, Pringles crisps are fried, not baked.[15] They were originally known as "Pringles Newfangled Potato Chips", but other snack manufacturers objected, saying Pringles failed to meet the definition of a potato "chip". The US Food and Drug Administration weighed in on the matter, and in 1975, they ruled Pringles could only use the word "chip" in their product name within the following phrase: "potato chips made from dried potatoes".[16] Faced with such an unpalatable appellation, Pringles eventually opted to rename their product potato "crisps" instead of chips. However, this later led to other issues in the United Kingdom, where the term potato "crisps" refers to the product Americans call potato "chips".[citation needed] Marketing Pringles is advertised in the United States, the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and the Republic of Ireland with the slogan "Once you pop, the fun don't stop",[17] along with the original slogan "Once you pop, you can't stop".[18] Pringles, as a product brand, is especially known for its packaging, a tubular paperboard can with a foil-lined interior and a resealable plastic lid, which was invented by Fredric J. Baur. Baur (1918-2008) was an organic chemist and food storage technician who specialized in research and development and quality control for Cincinnati-based P&G. Baur's children honored his request to bury him in one of the cans by placing part of his cremated remains in a Pringles container in his grave.[19][20][21] The Pringles logo is a stylized cartoon caricature of the head of a male figure (commonly known as "Julius Pringles") designed by Louis R Dixon, with a large mustache and parted Fringe (until 2001, the character had eyebrows and his bow tie framed the product name). The crisps are made to a uniform size and with a hyperbolic paraboloid saddle shape, so that they can be stacked very neatly within the container, rather than being packaged loosely in a bag. The cans come in 23g, 40g, 50g, 80g,[22] 100, 110, 145, 150, 155, 160, 163, 165, 170, 175, 181, 182, 190 (party size), 200 and 230 gram sizes. Variations Pringles come in many flavors. Standard flavors include original, salt and vinegar, sour cream and onion, cheddar cheese, ranch dressing, barbecue and loaded baked potato. Some flavors were distributed only to limited market areas. For example, prawn cocktail, spicy cheese, wasabi, smokey bacon[23] and curry flavors have been available in the United Kingdom. Occasionally P&G produced limited edition runs. Seasonal flavors, past and present, include ketchup, zesty lime and chili, chili cheese dog, "pizzalicious", paprika, Texas BBQ sauce, and cajun. A "low-fat" variety was also sold. Examples of limited edition flavors include jalapeno, honey mustard, cheesy fries, onion blossom, mozzarella cheese stick, screamin' dill pickle, and Mexican layered dip. At one point in the early 1990s, "Corn Pringles" were available. The canister was black and had cartoon images of corn, as well as the normal packaging standards. The crisps were made of corn and resembled a corn chip in flavor and texture. Pringles also produces several "multi-grain" varieties which have some of their base starch ingredients replaced with corn flour, barley flour, wheat bran and black beans. To address consumer interest in healthier ingredients, Pringles experimented in the late '80s with bringing brand extensions to market that included vegetables such as broccoli, tomatoes, and carrots in the potato dough, but the market was thought too small.[citation needed] Pringles has offered specialized flavors in other parts of the world, such as mozzarella stick with marinara in North America and jalapeño in Latin America.[1] Five new flavors were introduced[where?] in Asia, namely: soft-shelled crab; grilled shrimp; seaweed; blueberry and hazelnut; and lemon and sesame. The grilled shrimp chips are pink in color, while seaweed is colored green.[24][25][26] Two limited market flavors, cheeseburger and "Taco Night", were recalled in March 2010 as a safety precaution after Salmonella was found in a Basic Food Flavors plant which produces the flavor-enhancing hydrolyzed vegetable protein used in those flavors.[27] Legal status In July 2008 in the High Court in London, P&G lawyers successfully argued against a value added tax (VAT) and Duties Tribunal decision that Pringles were crisps (even though it said "Potato Crisps" on the container) as their actual potato content was only 42%. This exempted Pringles from the 17.5% VAT for potato chips and potato-derived snacks.[14] In May, 2009 the Court of Appeal reversed the earlier decision. A spokesman for P&G stated it had been paying the VAT protectively and owed no back taxes.[28][29] See also *Lay's Stax *Kryzpo *Torengos References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-Chapman_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-Chapman_0-1 ''b] Chapman, Michelle (2011-04-06). "Pringles sold to growing empire". The Sun News. Associated Press. Retrieved 2011-04-06. #'^' "ACNielsen Study Finds 43 Brands Have Billion Dollar Global Presence". ACNielsen. #'^' "Pringles sold by P&G to Kettle Chips firm Diamond Foods". BBC News. 5 April, 2011. Retrieved 5 April, 2011. #'^' "Pringles". Procter & Gamble UK. 2007. Retrieved 2007-06-24. #'^' http://www.freepatentsonline.com/2286644.html #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-nytimes_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-nytimes_5-1 ''b] Martin, Andrew (2011-04-05). "Pringles Is Sold by Procter & Gamble". The New York Times. #'^' "Pringles". Procter & Gamble Everyday Solutions Canada. 2007. Retrieved 2007-06-24. #'^' http://finance.yahoo.com/news/Once-a-Great-Flop-Now-Sold-nytimes-1902077092.html?x=0&.v=1 #'^' Pringles patent #'^' Lawrence Person (Fall/Winter 1998). "Suns new, long, and short: an interview with Gene Wolfe". Nova Express 5''' (1). Retrieved 2008-12-17. #^' "PG.com Pringles: Food Network, new ideas, water usage, solid waste". www.pg.com. Retrieved 2010-07-09. #'^' Supercomputers crunching potato chips, proteins and nuclear bombs, by Peggy Mihelich. CNN.com. December 05, 2006 #'^' Chinese Supercomputer Wrests Title From U.S., by Ashlee Vance. The New York Times. October 28,2010 #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-news_13-0 'a'] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pringles#cite_ref-news_13-1 'b'] "Pringles 'are not potato crisps'". BBC. 2008-07-04. Retrieved 2008-07-04. #'^' "Pringles FAQ". Proctor & Gamble. #'^' "MARKETING: Non-Crunch on Pringle's". ''Time. 1975-12-08. Retrieved 2010-05-22. #'^' "Brand Health Check: Pringles". Marketing Magazine. 2005. Retrieved 2010-04-25. #'^' "Pringles". Procter & Gamble. 2007. Retrieved 2007-10-14. #'^' "Ashes of Pringles can designer buried in his work". Associated Press. 2008-06-02. Retrieved 2008-06-02. #'^' "The Marketing Doctor Says: Take Your Brand Seriously! Frederic J. Bauer Did." Marketing Doctor Blog. June 4, 2008. #'^' "Ashes of Pringles can designer buried in his work" Breitbart. June 2, 2008. #'^' "80g Original Pringles". Barcodepedia. 2007. Retrieved 2007-06-24. #'^' "Pringles Light Aromas Range". Retrieved 2010-11-22. #'^' http://www.epicportions.com/2010/03/12/uhhhhh-pringles/ #'^' http://gowiththeebb.wordpress.com/2010/03/11/the-craziest-pringle-flavor/ #'^' McGlynn, Katla (2010-08-02). "Funky Mustard, Blueberry, And Braised Pork: Ridiculous Pringles Flavors From Around The Globe (PHOTOS)". Huffington Post. #'^' Associated Press (March 8, 2010). "P&G recalls 2 Pringles flavors". Salon.com. #'^' "Pringles lose Appeal Court case". BBC. May 20, 2009. Retrieved 2009-05-20. #'^' "British court rules yes, Pringles are in fact chips". MSNBC. May 20, 2009. Retrieved 2009-05-20. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pringles&action=edit&section=8 edit External links *Official website *Pringles Jingle Competition site